In the prior art, dynamic token, which is also called One-time Password (OTP), is safe and convenient technology of preventing an account number from being stolen. By using the technology, an unpredictable random number combination is generated according to dedicated algorithm and each password can only be used for one time. When a user is authenticated, besides an account number and a static password are needed to be input; a dynamic password is also needed to be input by the user. Only if the user is authenticated by a system successfully, can the user normally logon or transaction be performed so as to ensure the legitimacy and uniqueness of the identity of the user. The obvious advantage of dynamic token lies in that the passwords used by the user are different from time to time so as to prevent a criminal from faking identity of a legitimate user. The dynamic password authentication technology is regarded as one of best effective ways for solving user identity authentication at present, which can effectively prevent network problems such as stealing user account password by a hacker or Trojan virus or fake website and preventing the loss of financial property or materials of user. At present, the dynamic token is widely used in fields such as e-bank, network games, telecommunication provider, e-administration and enterprises, etc.
At present, most dynamic tokens connect to and communicate with a producing tool (tool part) by an exposed hardware interface; and such hardware interface has many disadvantages such as weak security, bad seal, bad capability of water-proof and dust-proof and low production efficiency, etc.